My Sun
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Bella saves Edward, but what happens when she realizes that when ever he hugs her, or kisses her, it's not him that she craves, it's her black haired, tanned skinned, browned eyed best friend that she wants to love her.. RATED M. Lemons are in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's POV – **

I bashed my hand down on the table, cursing loudly as I did so. She's gone, she chose him, after he left her in the forest, with no idea what way home was, after I put my all into fixing her broken heart and soul, she runs of to save him. She drove away with the pixie leech, saying she had to save him, that she couldn't let him kill himself out of guilt.

He should feel guilty, he left her, and when he thinks she's dead, he goes to kill himself, he doesn't have the right to say he can't live in a world where she doesn't exist, when he left her, he didn't have a problem acting like she didn't exist, he literally ripped her soul from her body himself.

"You ok brother?" Jared asked when he entered my garage, Embry trailing behind him.

"NO, why would I be ok when she chose that leech over me, she's my imprint for Christ sake?" I growled out, glaring at him.

"Calm down Jake, who's to say she chose him? She just didn't want to let him die?" Embry said, trying to sooth me.

"So she runs half way across the country to save him that makes no sense Em, she wants him, she'll never love me," I grumbled, tears finally spilling over my eyes and down my cheeks, I hate crying, it shows weakness, but being rejected by your imprint, well, let's just say I don't care, if Bella gets turned into a leech, she won't have a soul, the imprint will break and I'll be left in mourning forever.

"Jake, she'll be coming back; you'll still have time to win her over," Jared told me, yes she'll come back, but she'll be one of _them, _or even worse, she'll just be a lifeless body, a step up from a vampire I guess, but it'll still break my heart, standing and watching as her grave is lowered into the ground, knowing I didn't save her.

"Come on Jake, let's go to Sam and Emily's, she'll have food."

"Embry, are you trying to bribe me?" I asked incredulously, with a small smile on my face.

"Is it working?" He asked in return.

"Yes, food always works, you know that," I answered, pushing aside thoughts of Bella and replacing them with thoughts of Emily's delicious cooking.

"Let's go!" Jared yelled, running from the garage and towards the food. Me and Embry took off straight after him, there is no way in hell I'm eating leftovers because the guys can't leave me some food, not that I ever leave them food.

I managed to overtake Jared and get to the house just as Emily was placing a plate filled with muffins on the table; I rushed over and grabbed three. Everyone else picked some up and there was only four left when Embry and Jared walked in the house, they glared at each other and ran as fast as they could to the table. But Emily got there before them.

"There's enough for two each," she told them, handing two to Embry and two to Jared, I smiled, knowing I got three.

**Bella POV – **

The plane ride to Italy was antagonizing, all I could do was sit there and wonder what will happen if we don't get there in time. Alice is just sitting there, with her eyes closed; any other human would think she was asleep, but I knew better, she's trying to get a vision of Edward.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked my way.

"What is it Alice, what do you see?" I asked, crossing my fingers for good news.

"They said no, they're not going to kill him," she answered, but I knew there was more.

"And…" I whispered.

"He's going to do something, to make them kill him, he's going to expose himself," she told me, her eyes wide in fear, similar to what mine must look like at the moment.

"How Alice, what is he going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, he keeps changing his mind, one second his planning on picking up a car and holding it above his head in front of everyone, then he's planning on going on a killing spree," she mumbled.

Both fear and relief spread through me. Fear that he'll expose vampires and be killed by the Volturi, then relief, because he hasn't decided on what to do yet, we still have time.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, can you all please sit down and fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing to land," the loud voice came through the speakers and I immediately pulled my seatbelt across my body and fastened it securely.

It was another ten minutes before the plane made contact with the ground, it was a bumpy landing, but nothing new, I've been on a plane before.

"Bella, how strongly opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked as soon as the plane came to a halt. She didn't even give me time to answer, just grabbed my arm and started pulling me of the plane and towards a yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I cringed, a Cullen and an expensive car in the same place, no good can come from this.

Alice got in the car and I followed suit, with-in three seconds we were speeding down the street, heading towards the Volturi castle, towards Edward and towards my fate.

I got lost in my thoughts again, though this time, they were not of Edward. My thoughts centered around someone completely different, they centered around Jacob, my black haired, tanned skinned, brown eyed best friend.

For some strange reason, I've been feeling weird feelings around him lately, it's like every time he smiles, I want to feel his warm lips pressed against mine, and every time he hugs me, I never want him to let go, and when he flirts with me, I get butterfly's in my stomach.

"He's made up his mind; he's going to step out into the sunlight at noon, when the sun is at its highest," Alice interrupted my thoughts.

My eyes immediately found the dash board and I eyed the time with a glare. 11.45, only 15 minutes, the love of my life will die in 15 minutes if Alice doesn't hurry up and get us there.

I could feel my heart hammering against my ribs, my hands were starting to shake and beads of

sweat was beginning to form in my hair line.

"Were here," Alice said just as a man knocked on her window.

"You have to go alone, if he sees me coming, he'll read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying and rush into it," she explained, unlocking the car doors.

"Ok, where do I go?" I asked.

"The clock tower, he'll be under there," She told me, pointing me in the right direction, I nodded and got out of the car, with-out a second thought I was running through crowds of people, all wearing red robes. I ran and ran and ran, and stopped when I came to a fountain, there he was, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Edward don't!" I yelled as I stepped into the fountain and started running through the freezing cold water, sparing it in all directions.

People all around me were complaining but I ignored them, my eyes focused on one thing, Edward.

I screamed his name again and again, but he didn't hear me, he wasn't listening. I kept running and all that separated us now, was a set of five stairs. I climbed them, one after the other, all the while trying to get Edward to look at me, his foot stepped out, into the sunlight, just before I slammed my body into his, he wasn't expecting the impact so he stumbled back a few feet.

"Heaven," he mumbled as he opened his eyes, finally.

"Edward, I'm here, I'm alive, you have to get back, away from the sunlight," I replied pressing against his body, trying to make him go further back.

"Bella," he whispered, stroking his hand through my hair.

"Yes Edward, I'm here," I said, and with that his lips were on mine and he was walking further away from the sunlight.

For some reason, the kiss didn't feel right, his cold lips were not the ones I craved, I tried to push the feeling back, but it wouldn't leave, Edward's hands found my hips and all I wanted to do when he grabbed me, was push him away, tell him he has no right to do that, tell him I'm not his Bella, not anymore. Why am I feeling like this? Haven't I been a zombie for the past few months because I need Edward to live?

_You did, but then Jacob fixed you _a voice in the back of my head whispered. No, you're wrong, I love Edward, I need Edward, I argued, though what use is arguing with yourself? Especially when you're as stubborn as me.

Two men appeared then, Edward looked over at them.

"I will not need your services after all," Edward told them, his arms winding around my waist, I cringed, not only at the cold temperature, but at the fact that his arms aren't the arms I want around my waist.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, so when Alice turned up saying "Come on guys, it's a festival," I got the fright of my life.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking you so long," a girl voice said, she was small, really small, I couldn't see her face, but I'm guessing she's beautiful, what vampire isn't.

"Jane," Edward breathed out; it was like he lost all hope of not having to meet Aro.

We were led through corridor after corridor, all the while, the one I found out to be Felix, kept complaining about how slow I was.

We finally made it to the throne room and there sat three men on thrones, they each wore a black robe unlike everyone else who wore a grey one.

**AFTER TO MEETING**

On the plane ride home I clung to Edward for dear life, the Volturi came to a compromise, that they let us go, as long as I get turned into a vampire, this thought should make me happy right? No it does not, it confuses me to no end, but I know that if I become a vampire, I will lose Jacob forever, and losing Jacob is worse than losing Edward.

When the plane landed all the Cullen's were there waiting for us, Alice ran straight to Jasper, the rest of the family took turns hugging me and Edward, happy to see us alive.

It was when Edward dropped me back off at home when things took a turn for the worse, Charlie got extremely mad when he saw Edward carrying me.

"What do you want?" He literally growled out.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, just let me put her to bed, she's really tired," Edward replied calmly.

"I'll take her," my dad muttered, grabbing me out of Edward's arms, and I let him.

"Dad, I need to call Jacob," I whispered, I didn't miss the look of disappointment on Edward's face, but, Jacob is more hurt than Edward, I need Jacob.

"Ok sweetie, can you walk?" Charlie asked, I nodded my head and slowly, he set me on my feet, as fast as I could in my tired state, I made my way to the phone, the last thing I heard before I dialed the all too familiar number, was Charlie telling Edward to leave and not come back.

The phone rang twice before Billy picked up.

"Hello," he grunted.

"Hi Billy, its Bella, is Jake there?" I asked.

"Err, Bella, your alive, human," he stuttered.

"Yeah, I am, look, I really need to see Jacob."

"He's asleep, I'll go wake him," and with that Billy went silent, but that was only for a few seconds, as the next voice I heard was Jacob's.

"Bella, you're ok, I'm coming down, I'll be there in a minute," and then he was gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

"Dad, I need to call Jacob." I heard Bella say to her dad, my mind immediately flashed to what I saw in Alice's mind, teenage werewolves', I wanted to tell Bella that she couldn't, that it's too dangerous, but with Charlie standing right there, glaring straight at me, I couldn't.

"Ok sweetie, can you walk?" Charlie asked in return, Bella just nodded her head and all I could do was watch as she stumbled into the house and around the corner, and into the corridor.

"Leave Edward, now, and don't even think of showing your face around here again," Charlie growled out. I just stared at him, prepared to argue back, but what's the point, Bella loves me, she'll come round to my house and I'll see her at school.

With that comforting thought on my brain, I turned and walked to my car, slowly, just to get on Charlie's nerves, and by his thoughts, I can tell it worked.

On the drive to my house, all I could think about was my beautiful Bella, of course, I'll have to change her into a vampire, two good things will come from this, she'll be mine for eternity and she'll be mortal enemies with the dogs, _Jacob Black _will have to stay away from her, just her scent will make him sick to the stomach.

"Edward, are you not staying with Bella tonight?" Esme asked, confused when I parked my car in the garage and got out with-out Bella by my side.

"With the mongrel, he isn't safe for her, I will do all I can to make sure this is the last time they see each other," I growled, thoughts of murdering the mutt passing through my brain.

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic Edward? he's her best friend, he fixed her when no-one else could," Alice sang as she skipped into the garage to stand beside Esme, Jasper was right behind her, and by his thoughts, he's backing her up.

"She doesn't need him, all he'll do is hurt her," I seethed, how dare they even try to justify the fact that he could kill her if she does just one small thing to get him mad.

"Edward, were not exactly the safest people around Bella right now either," Jasper pointed out.

"I don't care, we are 10 times safer than the dogs and I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure Bella is not with-in the grasp. When I left, it was to keep Bella safe, so that she could live a human life, not so that she could get mauled by a werewolf!" I shouted before storming into the house.

"Seriously Eddie, you're like a three year old throwing a tantrum," Rosalie sneered when I walked past her, towards the stairs.

"Wow, I mean, I thought you of all people would be on my side," I replied.

"No, I think Bella should stay the hell away from us, we are more dangerous than the wolves, the wolves can protect her, protect her from the real monsters out there," She said, whispering the last part.

"You're insane!" I growled, stomping up the stairs.

"And you're really childish!" She shouted.

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as I found out Bella was alive, and human, I was running toward her house in my werewolf form, with my clothes tied around my right leg.

I still have a chance to win her over, she's alive, with a soul and blood and a blush.

As soon as her front door came into view I phased back and pulled my cut off shorts around my waist, then I ran to her front door and started knocking frantically.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming," She muttered and I listened to her feet hitting the wooden floor over and over again as she made her way to the door, to slowly for my taste, but that's just because I want to see her again, alive.

As soon as she swung the door open I had her wrapped up in my arms, pulling her as close to my body as possible, taking in her divine strawberry scent.

"Jake, you can let go now, come on, let's go inside," Bella gasped out.

"Yeah, sorry, I just missed you, a lot, you have to promise me that you'll never run off like that again, promise me Bella," I demanded.

"I promise Jake, no more running," She mumbled, before taking my hand in her small pale hand and leading the way to the living room.

"Charlie got called into the station after Edward left," she explained, I nodded my head and sat down on the couch, pulling Bella down beside me.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, not much really, there was a fight, Edward lost, then the Volturi said that if I am changed into a vampire in the near future, everything will be fine," She explained, causing me to growl, I just got my imprint back, I'm not going to let them destroy her soul, this _Volturi _can shove all things royal up the arses.

"Jake, calm down, your shaking," Bella whispered, placing a soothing hand on my cheek, her touch immediately stopped the tremors running through my body, her being my imprint, she can do that, but only her.

"Jake, there's something else," She said, moving her hand back to her side.

"What's that Bells?" I asked.

"Well, erm, when Aro said that I would have to become a vampire, I didn't want to, it's like, I don't know, I mean, I can't explain it, but, well, all I could think of was you, if I get turned into a vampire, I lose you, Jake, I don't want that, losing you would hurt more than losing Edward, Jake, I can't lose you." She told me, clutching onto my shirt tightly with both of her hands, as if her life depended on it.

"Then, don't get turned," I replied.

"WHAT?" She asked, quite clearly shocked.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you either, but the only way we can still be friends, is if your human, please Bella, don't let them bite you, I need you Bells, I love you." I confessed, she can't be changed, she's mine, for forever.

"Jacob, I don't think I can," She mumbled.

"That's because you won't try, Edward is the only person you have ever been with, I could be better for you," I tried persuading her.

"Jake… I c…" She started, but I cut her off, with my lips, at first, she didn't respond, so I probed my tongue against her sealed lips, pushing it through and meeting hers.

Finally, she was moving her tongue with mine, knotting her hands into the back of my hair as my hands found her hips and pushed her down onto the couch.

Bella pulled back then.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Jake, Charlie could come home at any moment," She explained.

"Oh, err, yeah, your right," I stuttered.

"Look, Jake, I'm willing, if that's what you want to hear," She whispered.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me," I cheered, causing Bella to giggle.

"Jake, how am I meant to break up with Edward?" Bella asked.

"Bella, he left you, since then, he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend, so technically, you're single," I told her.

"I guess, I still have to tell him that we aren't together," She sighed.

"I'd go with you, but the treaty is stopping me," I told her, she nodded and smiled kindly at me before leaning up to peck me quickly on the lips.

"It feels nice," She whispered, causing me to chuckle.

**Paul's POV**

Stupid fucking Jared, he's meant to be my best friend, but no, Kim's so fucking important, so when my mums in the hospital from a car accident, he can't be there, I have to go alone, Jared's to _busy_ and the rest of the pack are all either with their imprints, or just don't give a shit, then my dad is on a business trip and doesn't even know what's happened to mum.

"Excuse me sir?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I spun around and came face to face to the most stunning girl I have ever seen in my life.

She had black hair with purple through her full fringe, she was slightly tanned, but next to any Quileute person, she would look as pale as a ghost.

Then, the thing that made everything around me start spinning at a hundred miles per hour, it was like I was in space, no gravity to pull me back down, but then suddenly, steel cables, and thousands of them were pulling me back down to the earth, towards this angel in front of me.

Shit, I just imprinted.

"Sir, my name is Samantha, I'm new around here and my mum just got a job in a diner, I think she said it's called Sue's, I'm meant to meet her down there, but I forgot what way it is, could you tell me?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Paul; I know Sue's kids, her diner's just a couple streets from here, just go up that street, then take the second left, then after that the first right, it's right at the end of that street, you can't miss it, it's got 'SUE'S DINER' written in big letters on the front," I told her, smiling, normally, I would of either flirted with her and hoped for a fuck at the end, or told her to screw off, but I guess, now, I can see how powerful imprinting really is, I'll tell this girl anything she wants to hear, as long as it puts a smile on her face.

"Ok, thanks Paul, maybe I'll see you around," She replied.

"I look forward to it," I told her, she nodded and with a small wave, she spun around and started to walk away, I watched her before I couldn't anymore and then I had to shake my head to clear it of all the clouded up thoughts in my head, not that it worked, but it did help me remember that I was meant to be going to the hospital, where my mum is waiting.

I started on my journey with the biggest smile ever on my face, who knew imprinting could be this amazing, then again, who knew I could get a soul mate, all the guys thought that I was too volatile and hot tempered for any girl to ever be my perfect match, guess this proves them wrong, I've just met my imprint and not even the fact that my mum is in the hospital can bring down my happy mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV – **

Kissing Jacob has got to be the best thing anyone could ever possibly experience, telling Edward Cullen, the vampire who you fell in love with in high school, the worst; Edward used to have the ability to _dazzle _me with one look, seeing a broken expression on his face used to make me feel like my heart was being crushed by a boulder, but now, Jacob has taken his place, and that broken look, the only emotion I'll feel when I see it, is guilt, guilt because I don't feel sorry for breaking his heart, because he already broke mine.

The ride there took 45 minutes, in any other car it would've only taken an hour, but my truck is possibly the slowest car in Forks and La Push for that matter, but that doesn't bother me, it's my truck and I love it.

When I reached the large Cullen house, made up mostly of glass, Alice was sat on the front porch steps, a glare across her face; it didn't fit in with her angel like features.

"HOW COULD YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY US WITH THIS, BREAKING MY BROTHERS HEART, JUST BECAUSE YOURS IS MADE OF STONE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HURT HIM, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" she screeched when I reached her. I'd only asked a simple "What's up Alice?" and she screams at me.

"HE DUMPED ME, LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, AND HE KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET BACK HOME! YOU ALL LEFT ME, JACOB WAS RIGHT, I DESERVE BETTER, SO I'LL JUST LET EDWARD KNOW I'M WITH JACOB AND I'LL BE OFF! YOU CAN ALL GO BACK TO YOUR OLD FAMILY LIFE, AS IF I NEVER EXCISTED, AFTER ALL, THAT'S WHAT EDWARD WANTED!" I screamed back, knowing full well the entire family could hear me.

"Fine Bella, go, be with the mutt," Edward told me, coming out of the house and standing beside Alice. I cringed at the insult he through at Jacob, who wasn't even here to defend himself, so I did it for him.

"Don't you dare call him a mutt, he is ten times the man you are and more! He saves lives, you take them!" I yelled.

"You wanted to be like us, you'd have been a murderer to," Alice chipped in, her and Edward both smirking.

"Then I saw how cold hearted you and Eddie are, your both disgusting, I really feel sorry for Jasper, what did he do to deserve to be partnered with you for eternity?" I asked, earning a hearty chuckle from Emmett, I looked up to see the rest of the Cullen family standing by the front door; it's a surprise I didn't notice them before.

"Shy little Isabella has grown a backbone," Jasper spoke, smiling at me fondly, like a good friend.

"In the middle of the forest, I am so disappointed in you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you were raised to be a gentleman, I cannot believe you, no son of mine would ever do something this terrible!" Esme shouted, tears that would never fall, hiding behind her eye lids.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, me and your mother are going to escort Bella back home. Jacob will probably be waiting for us there. If you would care to join us, please do." Carlisle said before smiling at me and nodding towards his car, I started walking, Carlisle and Esme on either side of me.

"I'M COMING!" Emmett boomed, running at vampire speed to catch up with us, it only took him half a millisecond.

"Me to," Rosalie announced, shocking everyone, all this time, she made out that she hated me.

"Are you kidding Rosalie?" Alice asked, confused.

"Leaving Bella in the forest was no worse than Royce leaving me on that street, bleeding, with death so close." Rosalie whispered, directing her sentence to Edward, Emmett went back up to his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her towards us.

"Alice, I'm going with Bella, it's up to you. Your husband and your best friend, or your brother," Jasper said, and with that, he moved gracefully towards us, his skin sparkling as the sun came out behind a dark grey cloud for possibly the first time this year.

"I choose Edward, but just remember Jasper, without me, your blood-lust, its uncontrollable," Alice replied, smirking once again.

"Actually, _Alice _my blood-lust isn't that bad, I just had to suffer yours and Edward's. You guys should probably go somewhere secluded, we don't want to harm the humans,"

Jasper called, before stepping into Emmett's jeep with the rest of us, it's the only car that will fit us all in.

Carlisle drove away at a fast pace, just like all the other Cullen's, though not as bad.

I didn't watch Edward and Alice as we drove past, and it seems that no-one else did either. Who would want to watch as they see their family members for the last time and said family members are sneering at you.

The car ride to my house was pretty much silent, everyone either thinking about what Jacob's reaction to what happened might be or what Edward and Alice might do, apologize, try to get the family back on their side, try and get me and Edward back together, WAIT, what if they kill Jacob? They wouldn't do that would they? No, they wouldn't do something that drastic; the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't let them anyway.

"Bella, were here," Emmett told me, shaking my arm, I nodded and got out of the car, Jacob was standing by the front door, wearing only his cut-offs, the site is practically orgasmic.

"Bella, really?" Jasper asked, crap, he can feel my lust, bloody hell this is so embarrassing.

"Sorry," I whispered, Emmett and him both chuckled, Rosalie looked at them with a bemused expression on her face, Esme and Carlisle just rolled their eyes.

I embraced Jacob, his arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck.

**Alice POV**

Ok, I know I'm stupid, but it had to happen, Jasper and me aren't meant to be and with him on Bella's side he'll find his true mate.

**Alice's vision – **

"_Peter, Charlotte!" Jasper yelled, hugging his two friends from Maria's army._

"_Hey, major, what's up?" Peter asked._

"_Not much, come on I'd like you to meet my little sister, Isabella." Jasper replied, walking them in the direction of the living room, Bella was sat on the long cream colored sofa, a thick book in her hand, Wuthering Heights, her all-time favorite._

"_Jasper," she gasped, shocked when she noticed him and the two others in the room._

"_Hey Bells, this is Peter and his wife Charlotte," Jasper introduced._

"_Oh, I remember you telling me about them," she whispered, standing up to shake their hands._

"_She's human," Charlotte whispered, so low Bella couldn't hear._

"_I know and she's dating a werewolf," Jasper replied, in the same quiet tone._

"_Wow, does she know about us?" Peter asked, Jasper nodded in reply._

"_And she's not scared, willing to shake hands with vampires, she's so brave," Charlotte admired._

_Bella conversed with the two vampires' whilst Jasper and Emmett, who had been trying to cook for Bella but failed terribly, played video games._

"_Jasper, me and Char have something to tell you," Peter said._

"_What is it?" Jasper asked_

"_Well, as it turns out, Charlotte has a sister, Maria turned both of them but never let them know of each other, Charlotte and Shontelle were left to believe that each other were dead. With a little research, we managed to find Shontelle, she's living in Britain, somewhere called Leeds. We need your help though, Shontelle won't believe me and Charlotte saying Charlotte is her twin sister, she thinks Char is dead and has been for years, Shontelle is rich and will think we're trying to get her money, but your also rich, so she won't have that excuse. Please Jasper, we need this, Char wants her sister back." Peter said, begging by the end of his speech._

"_Ok, dude you don't have to beg, I'll go down with Carlisle and we'll explain," Jasper told him._

"_Thank you Jasper, this means so much to me," Charlotte cried, hugging Jasper in a death grip._

**End of Vision**

When I had this vision I didn't think much of it, but Edward did, he got really upset, after all, in the vision, Jasper had said – I know and she's dating a werewolf – Of course he'd get upset, but then Edward thought it all through, with Jacob, Bella could stay human, so he decided we'd leave, he left Bella in the forest to make it seem more real, make it seem like he really didn't love her.

So we all left, with all the rest of our family clueless. But then I got this vision.

**Alice's Next Vision**

"_Hello, are you Miss Shontelle Daniels?" Carlisle asked a pale girl with dark red eyes, she had brown hair that cascaded down her back in light waves and ended at her waist, she was thin but not too skinny and her features were the same as Charlottes, you can tell there twins, same wide eyes, same small button like nose and same perfectly portioned lips._

"_Yes, and who are you two gentleman?" She replied. Well, her attitude is different to Charlotte's, Shontelle is polite._

"_I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my adoptive father Carlisle Cullen," Jasper answered._

"_Oh, Major Whitlock, how nice it is to meet the god of war," Shontelle said, bowing her head slightly._

"_The pleasure is all mine," Jasper replied, smiling at the girl._

"_Shontelle, Maria lied to you," Carlisle told the smiling girl who was openly ogling Jasper._

"_Oh, what do you mean?" She asked, confused._

"_When you were human you had a twin sister called Charlotte, am I correct?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows slightly._

"_Yes, how do you know, did Maria tell you?" Shontelle asked, unshed tears in her eyes._

"_I know Charlotte," Jasper answered._

"_How, that's impossible, Maria never turned Charlotte, my sister is dead, I will never get to see her again, so why are you telling me this!" She girl shouted._

_Suddenly Jasper seemed to get an idea, he took his phone out of his pocket and opened up his pictures, selecting one of Peter and Charlotte, Peter was stood behind Charlotte, hugging her to his chest, they both had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at the camera on Jaspers phone._

_Jasper showed Shontelle the pictures, pointing things out like the fact that both Charlotte and Shontelle both had the same hair color and that in the picture Charlotte is wearing a locket identical to the one Shontelle is wearing around her neck at this precise moment._

"_Who is the man?" Shontelle asked, pointing at him._

"_That's Peter, he can't remember his second name so he took mine, were like brothers anyway, Peter is married to Charlotte, it was him who found out you were a vampire and not dead like Charlotte thought," Jasper explained._

"_So, my sister really is alive, well, as alive as a vampire can be?" Shontelle asked._

"_Yes," Both Jasper and Carlisle answered._

"_Thank you!" The girl squealed, throwing herself into Jasper's arms, Jasper smiled hugely and pulled her closer to him whispering,_

"_You're welcome madam," into her ear._

"_Come on, Charlotte really wants to see you again," Carlisle told them, reminding them that he was there._

_With that they all walked to Carlisle's car, ready to drive to the airport and arrive in America to reunite the two sisters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Paul POV – 2 Weeks Later – **

It's been two weeks since I've imprinted; Samantha and I have bumped into each other at times, and 4 days ago, at the beach, I asked her on a date, she said yes and told me to pick her up at 6p.m after telling me her address and swapping numbers.

I picked up the piece of paper that held her address for the hundredth time and read it over, then I grabbed my phone and my money and ran out the house and toward my truck.

'10 minutes to get to her house' I thought as I started up the truck and began the drive all the while wondering what she might be wearing. I'm pretty sure any color will look good on her, after all, she's a goddess, my goddess.

I pulled up into her driveway and slowly got out of my truck, her living room light was on and so was her bedroom light. I could faintly see the out-line of her body through her thin red curtains.

I walked up to her doorbell and rung the bell twice before standing patiently, waiting for Samantha to come out.

A man answered the door; he had short black hair and bright blue eyes with wrinkles in the corners of them, obviously Samantha's dad.

"Hello, you must be Paul, I'm Lee, I'll just go call Sam down for you," he smiled, showing of even more wrinkles, before turning and calling up the stair case "Samantha, Paul's here for you."

"Ok dad, I'm coming," she screamed back. I heard a little shuffling that no human would be able to pick up and then her foot-steps as she walked down the stairs.

She finally came into sight and she looked heavenly, she was wearing a white knee length strapless dress that made her light tan stand out, her hair was mainly straight though she had curled some parts of it and she was wearing only a little make-up. **(A/N – Dress is on my profile) **

"Hey Paul," she said, smiling.

"Hi," I replied, watching as she hugged her dad and then turned to me.

"Where are we going then?" She asked, I smirked in return.

"That's a surprise, so don't even bother asking again later," I answered.

"Fine… I'll just have to guess… Does it involve a movie?" She asked.

"Nope, were not doing anything like dinner and a movie, as much as I love food, I don't think I should empty a whole restaurant."

"Knowing you, you'd probably do just that," she laughed, and it was the best sound I'd ever heard. The rest of the car-ride went much the same way, talking, laughing, singing, and of course, let's not forget that she asked what we'd be doing for this date about a thousand times; it took everything I had in me to not let her know.

When we finally arrived she gasped, her eyes widening and a huge smile braking out across her face. In front of us was a large meadow with a lake running through it that led to a water fall and then a small

pool.

Not too far away from the meadow you could see the cliffs through the trees. Higher than the ones in La Push.

"I remember you telling me you'd always wanted to try cliff diving and it reminded me of this place, so I thought I'd bring you here," I informed her, pointing to the cliffs when I mentioned cliff diving.

"Oh thank you so, so much Paul," she said, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug, I wrapped

my own arms around her waist and held her to me for at least five minutes.

When we finally pulled apart I took her hand and led her to the pool. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head, when I was finished I looked to her to find her staring at my chest and a smirk formed it's self on my lips.

"You like what you see?" I asked, she looked to me, shocked, her eyes wide and a slight blush on her cheeks.

I chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss her cheek before stripping myself of my pants, leaving me in only my boxers.

"Paul… Erm, why are you taking your clothes of?" She asked her eyes downcast, this surprised me, she's never shy… I'm making her nervous.

"To go in the pool, aren't you coming? Just take your dress of and hop in," I answered, walking into the pool; the water went up to the tops of my thighs and would probably be waist length for Samantha.

"Ok, just make sure you don't get to excited," She replied, her hand going to the back of her dress to pull down the zip. When she stepped into the pool, she shivered because of the temperature so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

**2 hours later – their at the cliffs now – **

Me and Samantha both stood at the top of the cliffs, she had my hand in a vice like grip as she stared down the huge drop of the cliff.

"We can go lower down if you want," I told her, turning her to face me.

"No, I want to jump from here, you just have to jump at the same time," she replied, smiling at me and squeezing my hand tighter – if that's even physically possible.

"Ok, you ready… Right, 3...2...1...JUMP!" I yelled and together we bent our legs and pushed ourselves up and forward, jumping of the cliff and pummeling down towards the dark blue, calm water.

Samantha screamed the whole way down, the only thing that stopped her was us hitting the water, her about 0.12 seconds before me, due to her being smaller.

When we both surfaced, she was laughing – a huge change from screaming. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her.

**Sam POV – I want you to understand what's happening with the pack – this POV will be short as there is another two after it. – This is THE DAY AFTER Paul's and Samantha's date.**

The whole pack was sat in my living room, ready for the meeting I had called them here for, only Jared knows of the purpose.

"Ok, me and Jared were hunting yesterday, during Paul's date, and we came across some nomads, there was 2 of them, both male, they both got away though one with-out his arm, which is burning in the fireplace, so from now on, 2 wolves will be phasing together at ALL times. I want La Push to never be unprotected, here is the time table," I informed them all, placing a piece of paper on the table.

They all looked over it and smiled; probably in approval to the partners Emily gave them all – yes, Emily wrote the timetable, she's better at it than me.

"Ok, that's all, you can all get back to what you were doing, except, Seth and Leah, you need to patrol," I announced, standing from my comfortable seat on the sofa and heading to the kitchen, where Emily had left some chicken curry for me.

Everyone but Embry left the house; he followed me to the kitchen and filled his own plate with the delicious curry.

"You should probably call your mother; I don't want the cops on my ass because she thought I kidnapped you," I suggested after five minutes of silence, an unusual thing amongst the pack.

"There's no way I'm calling her, she kicked me out of the house, she won't call the cops when she knows it's her fault I'm here," he replied glaring daggers at his food.

"Embry, I am sorry, I really do wish you could tell her about werewolves, even if it's just to settle her assumption that your taking drugs, but she isn't an elder and it's not my decision to make," I apologized, giving him a sympathetic smile as I did so.

"I know Sam, I just… I wish she trusted me," he cried, bashing his fist on the defenceless wooden table, sending a large crack through it – there's no way I'm paying for that.

The door opened then, cutting our conversation short as the reason for my existence walked through the house, getting closer and closer to where I was sat.

"Hey Embry," she greeted as she entered the kitchen, then she looked at me and a huge grin covered her face.

"Hi baby, we just started eating some, come join us," I said, nodding towards the empty seat to my left at the table.

Emily walked over to the pan of curry and poured some on her plate before coming to sit beside me. That was when her smile vanished – she's noticed the crack on the table.

"It was Embry," I rushed out, already fearing for my life.

"Is that true Embry?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Well, until either of you can prove it was me, I won't be taking the blame," he answered, the lying piece of shit, I swear, if Emily puts me in the doghouse for this he'll be on non-stop patrol.

"Well, then I suppose you both have to take the blame – Not only will you both be putting money toward buying a new table, you get individual punishments too. Embry, for the next week, you can buy and make your own food, Sam, no sex for a week," she glared.

"EMBRY YOU FUCKTARD!" I yelled.

**Charlotte's POV – remember, it's been 2 weeks and one day since Alice had them visions – **

I sat, staring at the history program on the T.V, it's amazing how many things are complete and utter bullshit on these things. I'm fairly positive the people making the 'documentaries' just guess at what happened.

"Honey I'm home," my stupid but lovable husband yelled as he entered the house.

I shot up from my seat at vampire speed and ran out to greet him.

"Peter, I missed you, next time, were going hunting together, three days alone is like torture," I said and I squeezed my body tight against his. **(A/N – I hope you don't expect any kinky shit between Peter and Charlotte, my big brother is called Peter as is my uncle and that's just weird**)

"Awe, it's nice to know you missed me baby," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. We hugged for about 5 minutes in silence before Peter, being the giant goofball he is, just had to ruin it.

"So, whilst I was away hunting, my power decided to kick in, were going to be visiting Jasper sometime soon, and there's a girl named Shontelle involved," he said.

"Shontelle who?" I asked.

"I don't know, you know how my power works, I only know certain things… Why?" He answered my question with one of his own.

"Before Maria turned me, I had a twin sister called Shontelle," I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously in My Sun – **_

_"So, whilst I was away hunting, my power decided to kick in, were going to be visiting Jasper sometime soon, and there's a girl named Shontelle involved," he said._

_"Shontelle who?" I asked._

_"I don't know, you know how my power works, I only know certain things… Why?" He answered my question with one of his own._

_"Before Maria turned me, I had a twin sister called Shontelle," I answered._

**Chapter 5 – Peter's POV – **

"A twin… Wow, why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Peter, after I was turned, I never saw her, I always just assumed she was dead and she probably is, I never felt the need to tell anyone," she answered, I could tell she was upset, even though she tried not to show it, her eyes betrayed her, the unshed tears would haunt me forever.

"Did Maria not turn her?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I never saw Shontelle as a vampire so… probably not," Char whispered.

"Well we can't just give up, she might have been turned, we'll just have to do a little research, the dead and the alive and the vamps… I remember Jasper mentioning a J-Jenks, we'll go to him first," I decided.

"Really, you'll go through all this trouble for me?"

"Of course Char, I love you."

"Thank you Peter… erm, do you mind if we start researching now?"

"Not at all, come on, we'll go send an email to J-Jenks to arrange an appointment, we'll probably get one, the guys scared of Jasper," I said, causing Char to laugh.

"It's beyond me why, I mean, Jazz isn't that scary," she mumbled.

"Char, he's the god of war, of course nearly every vamp out there is scared of him, and anyway, J-Jenks is human, so cut him some slack," I replied, jokingly of course!

"Okay. Okay. Let's go," she said and with that we were running up the stairs as fast as we could, towards the laptop that we have in the bedroom.

_**The email – **_

_To: J-Jenks_

_Subject: Meeting_

_Hi, we were wondering if we could arrange a meeting with you, were friends of Jasper Whitlock, who told us of you and thought you might be able to find someone for us._

_Just message us back to tell us when and where to meet you!_

_From: Charlotte and Peter Whitlock_

_**End of email **_

"Do you want to try and do some of our own research now?" I asked.

"Yes, let's see how many Shontelle's there are in America!" She replied. And we did, for the next four hours… but we got nothing.

**J-Jenks POV – 2 days later – **

"Sir, you have three unread emails," my assistant shouted through the closed door.

"Ok, thank you," I said, also shouting before going to check my email.

_**1st email – **_

_To: J-Jenks_

_Subject – It's Mom _

_J, you need to come home in two weeks exactly, for your brother's wedding! Okay Hon?_

_From – Mom_

_**2nd email – **_

_To – J-Jenks_

_Subject – My Wife_

_Mr. J-Jenks, I really need help finding my wife, she took of about 3 months ago with my new born baby girl and I would really like for you to find her so I can file for a divorce and go for custody of my child._

_From – Jason Williamson_

_**3rd email – (It's the one from Peter and Charlotte earlier on in the chapter!)**_

Jasper's friends. I'm sure he mentioned them, not too long ago, suppose I better email them back; tell them I'll meet them soon, on Wednesday, that's in two days.

**Bella's POV – **

"Hey Bells, do you have any ice-cream?" Jake called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's in the bottom draw in the freezer!" I replied, shouting. I heard the freezer door being opened and then the draw scraping along the ice.

"Yes," Jake whispered happily, yeah, I know, that guy gets happy over eggs; in fact, he gets happy over anything food related.

Jake came back in the living room carrying a tub of ice-cream with two spoons sticking out of it.

"Thought we could watch some cheesy movie, munch on this, cuddle on the couch and fall asleep in each other's arms, you know, the normal coupely stuff," he informed me, a giant smile lit up my face.

"Aww, Jake, I thought you just wanted to eat again," I replied, laughing a little.

"Hey! I can be sweet at times," he defended himself.

"Rarely," the snort that escaped me was a complete accident, and a very embarrassing one at that!

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked, changing the subject, there's no way in hell I'm having a conversation with my boyfriend about how I snorted!

"You choose, I don't know what 'cheesy' films you own… except for Romeo & Juliet. Please don't make me watch that… because you know, you'll cry, and I don't like seeing you cry," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, of course, I'll cry!" I replied sarcastically before getting up to select some random romance movie from the cabinet Charlie keeps them all in.

"Erm, let's see… crap, crap, absolute rubbish, quite possibly the worst, sort of OK, crap, crap – Oh, this one looks good," I whispered to myself, picking up the D.V.D 'Letter's to Juliet' and going over to put it in the D.V.D player.

As soon as I was sat on the couch Jacob came in the room with a blanket in his hands, he sat beside me, threw it over the two of us and pressed play on the remote.

**After the movie**

"Jake?" I asked… no answer.

"Jake," this time I said it a bit louder… still no answer.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?" I asked him, already knowing the answer – silence.

I got up off the couch with great difficulty, Jacob's arm is pretty damn heavy, and made my way to the kitchen, trying to find out what I could use to wake up the werewolf.

Can't let him sleep on the couch, he'll get a kink in his neck and I can't exactly carry him upstairs.

**Cold Water** – _No, Charlie will kill me if I get his couch gets wet; he and Billy are watching the game on it in the morning._

**Pans** – _No, bashing pans together will just give me a headache._

**Food** – _Yep, no way in hell will a werewolf sleep through the smell of food._

I quickly got to making food – Beef Stew, I was only about half way through making the meal when Jacob came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Smells good," he said, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, I thought it would get you out of bed… or the couch," I replied, leaning back into his embrace.

"You know me to well," he laughed before kissing me on the cheek.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence except for the occasional 'Jacob don't you dare eat that, it's not cooked yet' from me and 'Sorry Bells, I'm just starving' from Jacob.

When the meal was made I carried it upstairs and into my bedroom – after all, it is like half past midnight and Charlie will be home from work soon.

"Wow Bells, this is really good," Jake complimented once we'd both dug into our meal.

"You'd think that you'd be used to my cooking by now," I replied, smiling at him.

"Nope, you get better and better at it each time," he said.

"Oh, so in the beginning I was crap?"

"Well yes Bella, the first time you ever cooked a meal, I bet it wasn't perfect."

"Suppose I have to give you that one," I said.

**Charlotte's POV – 2 DAYS LATER – Meeting J-Jenks**

I stood; wringing my hands nervously as I waited with Peter for J-Jenks to come and greet us, all I could think about was if he would be able to find my twin sister. Tons of questions about that one subject circled my brain – Will she actually be a vampire? If not, does she have a grave? Where would she be living? Does she have a different family?

So many questions, so little answers.

"Calm down Char, we'll find out everything that happened to her soon enough," Peter reassured.

"I know, but I just can't help it, I'm so nervous," I replied.

"Nervous… Of meeting a human!"

"It's not the meeting I'm worrying about," I hissed.

"I know, I know," he said.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock?" A tall, slightly over-weight man with dark brown hair and dull blue eyes asked.

"Yep, that's us," Peter replied, standing up and pulling me with him from our uncomfortable plastic seats.

"I'm J-Jenks, come with me this way to my office and we can discuss what-ever it is you're here for," he said, before turning and leading the way down a hall.

We stopped at a medium sized brown door with a name plate on it saying_ 'J-Jenks office'_.

"Come in, take a seat, are you comfortable?"

"Guess this guy really sucks up to Jazz," Peter whispered.

"Don't be mean" I replied quietly, smacking him on the arm when 'J' wasn't looking.

"Ok, so what is your problem?" He asked.

"My twin sister, Shontelle, I haven't seen her in a few years now and all this time I've just assumed she was _gone_ but recently I've found out she might not be and I was hoping you would be able to help us find her," I explained.

Silence filled the room as he thought about what I'd said; it only lasted a few seconds though before he spoke.

"This will be hard, if your sister is out there, she could have changed her name, her appearance, her personality, everything, she could be a whole different person."

"I know, and if you can't find her, I'll understand, but I don't want to give up hope, I want to at least try and find her," I replied.

Peter wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek before turning toward J-Jenks.

"Look, Charlotte wants to find Shontelle and I'm sure Shontelle wants the same thing, both have been apart for long enough and both deserve a reunion , so please, put all difficulties aside and try, for their sake, to find Shontelle."

Wow, Peter can be pretty convincing when he wants to be.

"I completely understand, please write down your number on this piece of paper and I'll call you when I get a trace," 'J' said as he pushed a piece of paper towards us.

Peter quickly wrote down our house number and both our cell phone numbers and we left with a promise from J-Jenks – That he would do all he could to find my sister


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously in My Sun – **_

"Look, Charlotte wants to find Shontelle and I'm sure Shontelle wants the same thing, both have been apart for long enough and both deserve a reunion , so please, put all difficulties aside and try, for their sake, to find Shontelle."

Wow, Peter can be pretty convincing when he wants to be.

"I completely understand, please write down your number on this piece of paper and I'll call you when I get a trace," 'J' said as he pushed a piece of paper towards us.

Peter quickly wrote down our house number and both our cell phone numbers and we left with a promise from J-Jenks – That he would do all he could to find my sister!

**Chapter 6 – Bella's POV – **

Jake and I have been dating for over a month now and were extremely happy, nothing big, bad or dangerous has happened yet and for that I am glad.

I haven't seen or heard from Edward and Alice since I broke up with Edward, I spent a hell of a lot of time with the pack – I swear there freaking contagious – and me and Rosalie went shopping yesterday because she needed _more _clothes.

"Hey, Bellsy-boo, I bought more X-box games" Emmett called as he walked into the living room of my small – nearly always over-crowded – house.

"Cool, which ones did you get?" I asked him.

"The usual – fighting games, racing games" He answered, pulling a bunch of them from the bag he had in his left hand and handing them to me.

I searched through them and picked out a fighting game that looked pretty cool before placing it in the X-box and patting the sofa beside me for Emmett to sit down.

"You know, when I first met you and you were with Eddie-kins, I never expected you would enjoy playing violent fighting games" He told me as the game loaded.

"Yeah well, never judge a book by its cover" I replied, just as the game started.

We both played for just over an hour, shooting guns, throwing knives, kicking, punching and drawing blood.

Emmett had over 300 hundred more points than me but I still had a hell of a lot of fun, especially when Jasper came and took my remote to get my points up and he kicked Emmett's butt.

"Ha, take that monkey-boy" I yelled when a large 'GAME OVER' sign popped up on his screen.

"You cheated" He pouted.

"No I didn't, I didn't ask Jasper to help me, he just did, and who am I to question an army man when it comes to fighting games" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Bella you did kind of cheat" Jake said from the doorway to the living room.

"Jacob" I yelled, jumping up from my seat and diving into his arms.

We both hugged until Jasper cleared his throat; at that point we kissed, just to get on his nerves.

When we did pull apart, I dragged Jake to the recliner and pushed him down before sitting on his lap.

"Did you have fun with the pack?" I asked, turning my head as far around as I could so that I could see his face out of the corner of my left eye.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, Paul and Samantha left a little early though – I'll spare you the details of what for" Jake replied, smiling.

I grinned and told him "I think I already know".

Suddenly Emmett's phone started to ring and he quickly answered it, pulling it out of his pocket with vampire speed.

"Hi Rosy… No, I'm not busy; do you want me to come and pick you up like? ... Alright then, I'll be there soon, I love you… Bye!" and with that he hung up and stood up.

"Well, Rosalie bought so much she can't fit all the bags in the car, so, I'll be back soon, with a sexy blonde on my arm" He said before running from the house.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Carlisle at the hospital" Jasper said and he also left the house.

"Finally, all alone" Jacob sighed, his arms going around my waist and his lips going to my neck.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the dirty, uncomfortable couch with my head in my hands; Alice was stood behind me, her hand on my shoulder. Both of us had venom tears in our eyes, tears that would never fall.

"Why does doing the right thing have to hurt so much?" I gasped out, taking a ragged breathe of air in through my mouth when I was done speaking.

Alice stayed silent – I've already asked this question to many times to count – she's ran out of answers for it, never having found one to make me feel even the slightest bit better.

It's been over a month since Bella started dating Jacob and Alice and Jasper split. Over a month that Alive and I have been staying in this dingy hotel in Seattle – Only ever leaving to hunt, sometimes calling room-service and getting some food to keep up the human pretence.

"Edward… I think we should leave Seattle, move… _**further **_away" Alice whispered, emphasising the word 'further' when she spoke it.

"Where to – New Hampshire, Oregon, Tennessee – I don't see how putting more distance between us and them will help" I growled.

"No, Edward, even further than that, I mean, out of America – Like somewhere in Europe" She replied, even quieter than before.

"Why? Why leave the states?" I asked, my anger level rising and rising.

"Because Rosalie and Emmett and on our tail, there angry and they want answers, answers that we can't give them, we _need _to leave, Edward. Now" She said, her hand tightening on my shoulder and I instantly stood.

If Emmett and Rosalie find out why we left, they'll tell Bella and Jasper, and that would ruin Bella and Jasper's love lives. Alice is right, we need to leave.

"I'll be done packing in a minute" I rushed out of the room as soon as I was finished speaking, pushing all my pain and heart-ache to the back of my head – I'm doing this to save Bella.

Alice and I were out of the hotel in minutes, our bags in hand and our bank cards in our pockets.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"There's a plane leaving for Stockholm in Sweden in just over 15 minutes, were catching it" She answered.

"Are you sure we'll get there in time?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about her ability and causing her to send a killer glare my way.

"What do you think?" She asked, tapping her temple.

"Yeah" I answered.

**Jacob's POV (from before he came to Bella's house in this chapter – Sorry, this POV is short)**

I snatched a muffin from the plate on the table in the middle of Sam and Emily's living room, the second last one; Sam got the last and handed it to Emily.

"OK, everyone listen. Jared caught the scent of a vogue vampire whilst patrolling about quarter of a mile from the border line" Sam started.

"I could only smell one leech but it could have had company that weren't with it at the time" Jared continued.

"Because there isn't any proof of more than one vampire, patrolling will stay the same as usual – just be on the look-out" Sam finished, taking Emily's hand in his own and pulling her from the couch. He stole her seat and then pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, Samantha and I have a very busy afternoon ahead of us, so we better get going – I'll keep my eyes open for blood-suckers – Bye." Paul yelled, as he led Samantha from the room.

"Have fun!" Jared called after them, a smirk on his face.

"Will do" Paul replied right before slamming the front door.

"I best get going to, all Bella has for company at the minute is Jasper, Emmett and Barbie" I said , pushing myself from Sam and Emily's comfortable chair and running from the house.

_Bella Baby, here I come!_

**Jasper POV – (As promised – One Day Later)**

I sighed, my head in my hands and a picture of Alice and I on the table in front of me, it still hurts, that she choose Edward over me, I've loved her for years – hundreds of years – and yet, still, that wasn't enough.

I know that if you think about the situation from another point of view, maybe Alice's or even Edward's, I chose Bella over her, but it was the right decision, the decision Alice should've made as well, Edward left Bella and Bella moved on, no-one can blame her for that, Alice and I didn't have to forget everything we've ever had for that.

My anger level was quickly getting higher and I decided hastily that I need to hunt, I could hurt so many humans if I don't, I could kill Bella.

I quickly shook that thought from my mind; Jacob would slaughter me – to the best of his ability – If he ever knew of that single thought entering my brain.

Instead of dwelling on my depressing thoughts, I jumped from my bedroom window, sailing down the side of my house and faced the forest straight on.

There's only a select few animals in Forks and Seattle forests but with skills as good as mine, you always manage to find a good meal – Grizzly's, foxes, mountain lions, elk and so much more.

I sprinted of, breathing in deeply through my nose to cheek for the closest animal scents. My eyes shut subconsciously and even with them closed I didn't run into any trees.

I picked up the scent of a fox about half a mile east from where I was and started running in that direction; ready to grab todays thirst quencher.

After hunting down 2 grizzlies and 3 foxes I was full and running back home. The sky was dark and the moon was hidden behind a dark cloud. I could still see everything clearly, including the small droplets of rain that hadn't quite gotten to the ground yet.

I saw the lake up a head and ran a little bit faster before bounding over it and landing soundlessly on my feet.

Only 2 seconds later and I was back home, only just missing the start of the drizzle that was slowly but surely turning to heavy rain.

"Your back" Emmett yelled, stating the obvious, like he usually does.

"Yeah" I replied, running a hand through my long_ish_ blonde hair and falling backwards onto the cream coloured sofa in our living room.

"Esme went to the hospital to visit Carlisle whose on a late shift" He informed me even though I hadn't asked.

"Cool" I answered.


End file.
